(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a traffic signal system, and especially relates to a traffic signal system with dual light sources by combining an ambient light module with a supplementary light module having a light emitting diode.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The traffic signal system is an common device, which disposed on the street or road, for indicating the driver and the pedestrian passing across the street or road. The traffic signal system makes the traffic safe and the transportation smooth.
The conversional traffic signal system includes plural signal lights with several colors and a fixed rod. The conversional traffic signal system indicates the driver and the pedestrian passing or stopping by switching the colors of the signal lights. For the driver and the pedestrian clearly seeing the traffic signal, the light source of the signal light is mostly disposed on the top of the fixed rod with a high height. However, because of the high height of the light source, the maintenance worker must board on the truck, which can take the maintenance worker up to the top of the fixed rod, so the maintenance worker can fix the broken signal lights. In the process, the human resource and the maintenance cost are extremely consumed.
Otherwise, the signal lights of the conversional traffic signal system uses the electrical power, and the most electrical power is dissipated by heat so as to consume lots of electrical power. The green energy such as solar energy, renewable energy and etc. is a trend industry, so how to improve the usage of the green energy is an important issue in the field. Moreover, how to provide a traffic signal system effectively using the green energy for achieving the energy conservation and easy maintenance is an urgent issue in the field.